Kiss from a Rose
by Violent Pixi
Summary: After getting pregnant, Bella leaves. 4 years later, returning to forks, still 18 in age, She runs into her daughters father. Why is she back and why did she go? All here in this story. Normal parings. Open for Ideas. B/E! A/J! Hinted B/J!
1. Beggining

**BEGINNING**

Bella cried. She knew it was useless and it wouldn't change anything but it was better then sitting there doing nothing. Cogs began to reel in her mind. What were her choices.

_Get rid of the problem_? Impossible. Bella just wasn't a person who was strong enough. Perhaps Rosalie would be able to make a descision. Her once friend Jessica could as well as stuck-up Lauren. They could all be strong enough. But not her. So that could not be evan considered.

_Stay and deal with it? _And risk losing the one person who made her happy, her reason for living. To hurt him...to make him angry. He would say that if only she'd listened to him then this wouldnt be happening. No. She couldn't to that to him. That left only one option... to leave. It would still hurt him but at least it wouldn't be as painful.

Bella stood, trying to be confident. Still in the towel from her shower, she packed minimum, knowing she didn't have long. Esme, Rosalie and Alice were in the Ranier Forest and Edward, Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle were at their favorite spot in Goat Rocks. _Alice must have allready seen me leaving. I wonder if she will tell Edward. Probably yes. I'm just glad that Edward cannot hear my thoughts. That would make this very hard._

Bella changed into a pair of dark black jeans and a simple navy top, pulled on a pair of scruffy trainers and grabbed a medium sized bag. Bella walked into the Cullen garage. She knew her old truck would die if she evan touched it. Her mind pondered stealing Edwards Volvo but veered away from the thought instantly. Bella walked near the back of the garage and sat herself astride her beautiful red moterbike. She was quite sure that she was good enough so that she wouldn't crash, and evan if she did, it would make it less painful for her if she did break her neck.

Looking only once to glance back, crying silently, she revved off into the night.

* * *

Alice shouted her thoughts to Edward hoping he heard. She told him to return home with everybody immediatly. Alice said she didn't have time to explain. While she practically floated home Esme and Rosalie ran after her, not as fast but definatly as determined. She met up with the boys outside the house.

"What's going on?" Emmet whined. "I was about to bring down a..." But he was interupted by Alice.

"BELLA" Alice yelled as she sprinted up the stairs. _AM I TOO LATE? _Her fears were confirmed.

As she flung open Edwards room she found it empty. The others thundered up after her. Edward got there before the others. He looked paniced. There would be no use in trying to read Alices mind. He knew that she was gone.

"Wha...?" Rosalie asked. "Where is she?"

Edward practically collapsed onto her bed, bitter and angry tears welled up. **"WHY?" **He thundered at Alice. who shook her head.

"I don't know..." Sniffing lightly, Alice turned away hiding her sadness. Jasper comportad her.

Esme sat next to her adoptive son and tryed and failed to comport him. As she sat down a soft russeling of paper could be heard. Esme picked it up.

"It's a letter." She stated holding it up.

"Well read i..." Emmet stopped when Emse shook her head.

She stared at Alice. "It's for you." she said.

Alice hesatated but stepped forward after encouragement from Jasper. It said...

* * *

_Alice_

_I am unsure of how much you saw and if you saw anything at all but if you know why then please do not tell anybody and try not to think much about it either. If you don't know then rest assured im safe and im leaving through matters beyond anyones control. Leaving was my only option. Tell Charlie that i spontaniously flew to visit my Renee. _

_Edward_

_You have no ide of how much this pains me to write but goodbye. Im leaving and i wont come back. I will never forget you. This is not you fault or anyones, just mine so do not worry. I love you_

Bella

* * *

Alice, after reading it through, twice, noticed several round circled of damp were tears must have fallen. She passed the letter to Edward who after reading it. Closed his eyes and lay back down on the bed. Whispering over and over to himself in an inaudible murmer... _why..._


	2. Visionary

4 years later

**Visionary**

Bella knew not of why she desided to come to Forks. It was, as Edward use to say, another complication. Pushing her daughters buggy and carrying a large bag full of nessasaritys with incredable ease, she walked out of the airport and got a taxi. Reneesme, her 3 year old daughter, talked nonstop.

"Will i get to see Jake who you told me about?"

"Probably. If he want's to see me."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"He just might not." Bella closed her eyes.

"And Charlie?"

"No. He cant see us."

"Why not?"

"He thinks i'm with Renee. Remember her? We saw her just over two years ago."

"I was 1 then, how could i remember?"

"I thought you would since you take your name from her and all your other grandparents."

Reneesme Carlie Cullen-Swan looked thoughtful like most young children when they are confused. Two names and four grandparents was slightly befuddeling. But she shrugged and got-use-to-it. Stranger things have happened that Bella did not wish to explain. It was very strange when you discover you have weird talents, realise that, for some reason, you age and mummy does not. So Nessie got-use-to-it.

* * *

The taxi arived outside of her old school. Pulling up the hood of her hoodie to hide her face so she wasn't recognised, Bella got out of the taxi and unfolded the buggy. Reneesme, niknamed Nessie, climbed into it without a fuss as Bella walked down the all to farmilliar road.

She had brought her old mobile with her. She hadn't used it for 3 years. When she turned it on 104 missed calls and 54 texts most of them from Alices phone and quite a lot from Charlie and Jacob. Out of all the people she knew in Forks she had only kept in contact with Jacob who knew nothing of Nessie.

Walking over to her empty house and old home Bella began to cry again. Charlie had been promoted a year ago and had been re-located in Seattle following a massive homocide that was infact a vampire attack. The house remained empty but still under the Swan name. Bella picked up her things and Nessie and stept into the old house.

* * *

The fridge had been emptied of food so shopping was definatly required. Bella changed her jeans and Nessie's blue dress to a little green one that matched her eyes. What _his_ eyes use to be.

Bella picked up Nessie and walked to the local shop. It was almost empty apart from someone she knew. Eric was there but luckely he didn't recognise her. Bella exhaled sighingly as Nessie waited impatiently for her to pay for the weeks worth of food.

Nessie hugged Bella and used an unusuall talent that she and her Mum had discovered. Sending thoughts to people now came second nature to her...literally. The vampire side of the young girl was slowly being relesed.

_Mummy, Hurry. I want to see Jake!_

_In a minuit please Nessie. There. I'm done. Was that so hard?_

Nessie stuck her tounge out childishly.

* * *

Bella walked out of the small town shop and stopped. She could hear tiny steps behind her and a smell that she recognised. A vampire was standing right behind her. Bella swung round to attack them with a punch when she saw who it was...

* * *

Alice caught a sent. The sent that was the reason she was here. Her vision had drawn her here. She came to prove that bella was here. Edward, for the forst time, doubted her power.

Alice, walking quietly that she would not be heard by anyone, she walked up behind a figure that the sent was comming from. The figure turned so quickly that it startled Alice. The figure had her fist raised but then her eyes widened. Covering her mouth, the figure that was Bella dropped her shopping, in exchange for a little girl and ran away. It was fast. Evan faster then Edward. Alice, shocked, ran after her trying not to think about her in case Edward heard. If Alice was mistaken then it would cause unescesarry panic. Alice caught up to the figure that practically floated above the ground.

"BELLA! Slow down. Please..."

"Why? So you can shout at me?"

"NO! I need to talk. I wont call Edward so if that's worrying you then dont."

The little todler looked at me with bright green eyes. "Why is she following us?"

Bella looked at her daughter. "She's just worried. No need to get frightened." Bella started crying again, the liquid welling in her eyes.

Confusion raked through Alice.

"Just please stop." She said, almost breaking down herself.

* * *

And Bella did. Her legs slowed down and she turned deep eyes to Alice.

"Okay. We'll take."


	3. Catch

**Catch**

Bella reluctently followed Alice to her Yellow car that she got after Italy. being driven back through the small enclosure that contained an enormase mansion like house. She remembered her truck and secretly wondered if it was still alive. Alice started at Bella and Bella stared back. Nessie didn't know where to stare so she stared at her feet.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to answer any questions if you don't want to."

"Thanks." Bella smiled coldly.

Alice and Bella got out of the car, Bella tightly holding on to Nessie.

"Wow." Said Nessie. "B-I-G house. Do you live here?"

Alice smiled. "Yes. And who are you?"

Bella answered before Nessie could say her whole name like she did with strangers. The Cullscared of en-Swan would surley give away too much. "This is...Nessie."

* * *

The inside was nearly the same. As Bella walked inside she remembered her first time walking through the doors. The fear and slight befudlement. It was also the first time she met Jasper who was new to their 'vegaterian' life. Bella use to fear a man whom she now considered a brother as sorts.

Carlisle and Esme had welcomed her as a third daughter and she had run away like the weak little human she use to be. It was pathetic and crule. Alice called for her family who seemed to materialise in the room. A short beat then...

"B-bella?" A voice so weak on a strong woman like Esme was saddening.

"YOUR BACK!" "Where were you?" "Why?" Came the chorus of Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. Bella noticed Carlisle and Edward wern't there.

Bella inhaled and said cautiously "Where is Carlisle and..." She trailed off. the scilence was broken by a small voice.

"Who are all these people?" Nessie peeked out from behind Bella's jeans.

"The're some friends of mine." Bella said, mentally hushing her.

"Who is that?" Asked Rosalie.

I exhaled slowly. I had wished stupidly that the subject would not be brought up.

"Well..." Bella began tedding water. "She's my..."

The sound of the front door open caused Everyone to turn round and Bella to pick up Nessie and Hide slightly behind Alice. Bella looked in her daughters eyes. _His_ old eyes.

_I wonder if he remembers his old eye colour. Unlikely, but Carlisle will._


	4. Explanation

**Explanation**

"Bella?" Edwards voice sounded excactly the same as as Bella remembered it, like honey. His face still the god-like statue of beauty. Her memories gave no justice to the real live thing. She clentched her fist, wondering what to do. Accross his face, so much like Nessie's, flicked several different emotions. Longing, Pain, Confusion and finally Anger... all that Bella felt aswell. Bella's eyes welled up slightly.

Alice looked back and forth at the two of them. The bitterness in Edwards eyes made her shiver slightly. A long pause echoed broken by Edward's voice.

"Why?" His voice rose in tone. "Why did you leave? How could you?"

Alice senced something bad was going to happen, not like her usuall visions but just from the atmosphere. Everyone felt the cold stuffy air filled with tention. Esme chirrped in.

"Im sure Bella had a good reason to." All eyes in the room turned towards Bella. Usually she would have flushed but that was impossible now. Bella turned to pick up her daughter...who wasn't there.

"Nessie?" Bella called frightened. She then seemed to dematerialise and then rematerialise a beat later holding her bronze haired daughter.

"WAIT!" Called Emmet who looked confused.

"I think we have to ask you a few questions Bella." Rosalie said coldly.

"First, Your a vampire?" Said Jasper. "And second, Who is that girl?"

The two things she knew they would want to know and that she didn't want to tell them. Id would hurt Edward so much. Bella inhaled.

"Mummy?" whispered Nessie. All eyes widened in the room. "Mummy i'm frightened."

"Shh. Alice, can you let her rest in your room please." Bella handed the toddler to Alice, who ran upstairs then came back down without Nessie. "I don't think that she should hear this."

"So, she's your daughter. Moved on so easily?" Edwards voice cut the air like a knife.

"NO!" Bella didn't expect this assumption. "I haven't moved on."

"This is stupid. She's proof that you have."

"PROOF! YOU WANT PROOF?" Bella raged. "Carlisle, look at her eyes. I'm sure that she wont be asleep because of the excitment. Just look at her eyes." Bella anunsiated the last sentence. Carlisle looked suspiciously at her then walked up to Alices room, briskly.

"Oh..." Came the suprised voice of Carlisle. Walking back down to the hall he looked sadly at Bella. "She's right."

Everyone in the room looked confused. Bella didn't know where to begin so she started simply.

"I named her after her grandparents. All four of them. She's called Reneesme Carlie..." a small pause... "**Cullen**-Swan. Nessie for short. That's what Jacob called her." Bella chuckled sadly. "Edward...she's yours..."

Everyone looked compleatly dumbfounded. Edwards voice cracked.

"W-w-what...?" All anger drained him. His voice full of sadness and pain. "W-why did you leave then?"

Bella sighed. "I know i shouldn't have left things like they were but i was scared. I worried that i could lose you. I didn't know where to go that you wouldn't follow me... so i when to La Push. Here's waht happened after i left."


	5. Friends

4 years ago

**Friends**

Bella rode her moterbike. The wind stung her teary eyes. It was dark and Bella didn't know where to go where they wouldn't find her so she rode on, knowing not of where to go.

She remembered that Alices visions didn't work around werewolves. She swerved her bike around, nearly crashing into a tree and headed in the direction of La Push. Tree's swung past her, blurring her vision. Skiding neatly in and out of little traffic she headed into the woods. Her eyes grew acustomed to the dreary and dark forests of La Push.

Edward use to warn her to not come here but that was before Bella knew why. In the wood where Edward couldn't go werewolves roamed. One of them was Jacob. Bella's old best friend.

Bella drove until she came to an old house. Parking her motorbike, she picked up her suitcase and ran to the door where she banged loudly until the paint started to chip. Opening the door was a tall muscular man.

"Oh, Jacob." Bella flung her arms around him and started to cry evan more.

"Bella? Whats wrong?"

"EVERYTHING! Everything is just going wrong!"

"Come inside. You'll catch your death in this cold. Tell me everything."

"Okay."

* * *

_A quick explanation later_

* * *

". . . And i didn't know where to go so i came here."

"Oh my god!" Jacob said, incredulus. "Why did you leave?"

"Because it would hurt him so much." Bella sniffed, her sleep deprived eyes were red from evan more tears.

"Hell, i don't like him much but. . .This will hurt him aswell you know."

"But it will be less painful, for both of us. I just couldn't stand the thought of him leaving me. . . so i left him so it wouldn't hurt as much. I'm selfish." Bella took another tissue.

"No, your not." Jacob hugged her again, protectively. "Your just scared. Look, i'm not the person to talk to about this. I'm pretty rubish at the whole thing due to the fact that i hate the guy." Bella chuckled sadly at this. "But i do know that he loves you so much and he will come over here, treaty or no treaty."

Bella allready knew this so hugged Jacob again. "I'll leave in the morning. Do you mind if i crash on your couch?"

"No way. . .I'm on the sofa. You have my bed." Jacob smiled his friendly smile that made Bella feel undeserving.

"Okay! but what about. . .?"

"Billy is over at Sue's for the night. Listen. Could you try not to think about this so that non of the pack know or Edward."

Jacob laughed deeply. "Okay. Now get some sleep. You look worn out." He said tracing his thumb over the dark circles that followed under her eyes.

Bella went up the stairs and too tired to do anything, crashed on Jacobs warm bed.

* * *

_The morning_

* * *

"Look, Bella. I cant let you go on your own. It's too dangerous."

Bella loved Jacob. He allways wanted what was best for her.

"I'll come. Billy has Sue and the others to help him. It's all okay. I can't let an expecting woman travel on her own without any money."

"Okay. I really need a friend right now."

* * *

Bella and Jacob arrived at the airport.

"I booked two tickets online. Before my mum died we had a holiday home in Brazil. Rachel still lives there. We could stay there before you get sorted out."

"Thanks, Jacob.

"_Flight AA3457 Gate 76 to Brazil, Please check in."_

"Thats Us."


	6. AN: Note

_A/N: I try to avoid any means of Authors notes but this had to be addressed. I sorta decided that 3rd person was just getting on my nerves so im going 1st. Also, I dont care about grammer. I try my hardest and i know that im the worst speller in europe. try to concentrate on the story. If things are different to the beggining of the story it is because i started reading the last book 5 days ago (TWICE, Oooh yeah!) and i have new views about Renesme and everyone just enjoy the story and play nice.  
PLUSS, I will dedicate chapters (and read the storys of...) people who give me ideas about:  
_What happened with Bella and jacob  
What happens when they get on the plane.  
Sub-storys centered around 4-1 year(s) ago_  
_What happenes after bella's told the story  
ANY OTHER IDEAS THAT I COULD BORROW!!

And just so you know, Bella/Edward forever. Jacob is so sweet as a friend but there is a little flame somewhere on the horisen with Bella but it will be short-lived and definatly not for long so no worries. also, Renesme is three years old literally but looks about 6. The aging process is slightly slower because i can't be bothered to emfisize it. ALSO, i find the whole Jacob/Renesme thing kinda creepy so i'll probably leave it out.

Anyhoo, i love all my reviwers (minus Flamers) and hope to see mre of your comments in the near future


	7. Brazil

_Thanks to:_

**puertorrican-babe**, **Dreams Turn To Words** _and _**born2dance94**_! It's people like you who perk up my sad little life stuck up in front of a computer screen all day long! I realised, now after reading Breaking Dawn for the tenth time, that Renesme would be much older but let's just slow her ageing down for the sake of my sanity. Also...no Jacob/Renesmee...too weird_

**Brazil**

_three months later_

Bella screamed again as a sharp crack echoed in her chest. Another rib? The baby was growing too quickly and the animal blood that Jacob had caught from her only sustained her for a while. Jacob tried his best not to feel discusted at the thing inside her but he had to help her...to keep her alive.

"It can't be too long." Bella panted in pain. "Poor thing needs more room."

Jacob couldn't stand it, the thought of it killing her. He wanted to take out anything that hurt her but she had made him promise, that if she died, he would take care of her little EJ...Edward Jacob. The thought of the monster being named after him was sickening but it felt sweet, in a weird twisted way. Although being after a bloodsucker was slightly degrading.

Bella and Jacob were walking back from hunting. Jacob caught and killed the animals and collected their blood for Bella to drink. It discusted him but it kept her alive.

The forests loomed darkly ahead, it's tropical warmth not stopping a shiver trail down Bella's spine. The part of Brazil were they were staying was not in the slightest modern. No noise of cars or the stuffy air of a city caused by pollution. The only sounds were tropical birds and the occasional native. The air was moist and warm, but the thing growing inside of Bella drained her of all her heat. The village a little way from their holiday shack was quaint and filled with quiet natives who kept to themselves. The shack that Jacob and Bella were staying in was single leveled and pretty in the simplistic way. It was deeper in the jungle then the village so that was good. It would have been terrible for a native to accidentally walk across a large wolf and pale pregnant woman, drinking the blood of a dead animal.

"Bella?" Jacob tryed to keep his voice even.

"Hmm?"

Jacob considered asking something but he didn't want to upset her, not in her state...so he chickened out and asked something different.

"Are you cold?"

A small attempt of a smile replaced the pained expression on her face. "Kinda."

Jacob placed his arm around her shoulders and hugged her closer. His abnormal temperature still wasn't enough. Her skin was like ice...no! Like a vampire. All the heat was being drained from her to the creature taking her life.

They walked in a peaceful silence through the forest. Usually, Jacob would have carried her but the large bump had grown so much, he couldn't. It was growing far too quickly, obviously not the full 9 month model but only after 3 months and she was not far away from labour. He also didn't want to transform. He noted that even halfway across the country away, the pleading thoughts of the pack for him to tell them what's going on and where he was. Last time, he had accidentally let it slip that it had something to do with Bella. Boy, they didn't like that.

The path ahed thinned and dissapeared alltogether. Bella and Jacob had been wondering aimlessly for ages and had not noticed their direction. Bella, trying to remain concious and Jacob, ponering how sick it was that he still loved her and found the closeness of their proximitys far too comfortable.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going."

As Bella searched their surroundings with her wary chocolate eyes she felt the trees close in on her. Felt the shadows stretching their dark fingertips as if to pull them back into their midsts. Jacob stiffened as he caught a whiff of something that burnt his nose.

A dark shape jumped from out of the darkness. Nothing farmilliar about her but the red eyes that stared hungrily right at them.


	8. Brazilian Coven

_AN: BABY, I'M BACK! Didya miss me? I've come up with a conclusion about what happened the time that Bella was away and i think it works. This is my first story that i've written trhat includes OCs. FYI: Jhovolin is pronounced yo-vo-len  
_

**Brazillian Coven**

Jacob growled at her, shielding Bella from the vampires view. The dark beauty sauntered hungrily towards us when she saw me and intook breath, her eyes bulging in on the large bump that concealed Bella's little nudger from view. Jacob didn't notice as his whole frame was shaking.

"Vampire!" He spat and firmly pushed Bella away from him as he transformed into a wolf, dark eyes watching the female with hatred in his eyes. The female gasped as she stared at the large figure that was now a large russet colored wolf.

"How do you know what i am?" The low smoothness of her enchanting voice was so unalike to the usual soprano trinkeling but just as perfect. It had an unknowable accent that was on the verge of dissapearing. Her dark skin tone still managed to look pale, her dark brown hair, almost black, was cut short to her shoulders and was wavy and her red eyes left Bella's stomache and turned to look at her face instead.

Because Jacob was unable to talk Bella gulped. "I was friends with a coven of vegaterian vampires back in America." She stammered, wondering whether their lack of ignorance would save them...or kill them.

"Vegaterians?" The woman questioned. "I heard about that from my brother but i thought it stupid...why deny who you are. I thought such a lifestyle was impossible otherwise i would try it." She took a step forward.

Bella felt a small incling of hope dreg up so she hung on to it. "It's very easy after a while. I know two covens who live that way."

The woman searched Bella's almost inhuman weakness and pursed her lip. "Forgive me before. I didn't know you were carrying, otherwise i would never have considered. How would a human..." she turned to look at Jacob. "And a large dog...be so close to vampires?" Jacob growled at her again.

Bella relaxed. At least this vampire wouldn't kill her and Jacob smelt too horrible. "Long story and you probaly wouldn't understand." Bella instinctivly hugged her growing baby and the vampire noticed.

"No, i probably wont, but i would still like to know. You could tell me back at our house." The vampire didn't look hungry, just curiously suprised. Jacob let a ferocious snarl leap out of his chest and he barked. "My siblings will not hurt you. We are very controled. We have been doing this for about fifty years now."

"We have to get back. We have a house near the village." Bella was suprised at how easy it was to talk to her.

"The village? Your MILES away. What were you doing so far out. It will probably take a whole day getting back in your condition. It's almost night and you look like your going to collapse." The vampire shook her head detirminedly. "No. My place is nearer."

Bella wanted to run but her legs wouldn't move. Jacob whined at Bella and she pulled a pair of trousers from out of a bag and gave them to him who took them in his mouth and ran into the forest, only to return, in human form, wearing them.

"I don't like this. How can you trust this vampire?" The way he said vampire made it sound like a swearword.

"What with you?" Said vampire asked. "Your not human, how can she trust you?" For that nobody had anything to say, nowing that she had no choice, she followed the vampiress into the forest

"Aleta?" Called a voice. "Your out longer the usual. Mirari was getting worried."

"Oh, Mirari is allways worried. Tell her not to worry about me so much. I found something interesting in the junge." She laughed and Bella started to feel self concious but Jacob wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"Oh..." A male, the same skin tone as Aleta and similar hair but more blond, walked in quickly. He turned sharply to Aleta. "Explain."

Aleta smiled wirely at him. "That's what i hope they will do. Found them lost. A man who could change into a wolf, and a woman who seems to know of the existance of vampires, even knows personally two vegaterian covens in America. Listen, Renaldo, vegaterians. It is not nessasary to kill humans."

Renaldo turned to stare at Bella and his red eyes showed question but before he could ask her to confirm out loud, four vampires followed in behind the door he had walked through. Two females and one male.

One female practically exploded. "Aleta Lini Jhovolin. What have you _done_? HUMANS?"

"Quiet Leticien. They know about vegaterian vampires...they could tell us more."

"Vegaterians?" Asked the oldest male. "I wondered whether it was possible and i was right."

"Really? How do they know about vampires, anyway?" Leticien acused.

Aleta smiled sweetly at her fellow vampire. "I was just about to ask."


	9. Factfire: Jhovolin Story

_AN: This is mainly not to confuse people...mainly me... heres a little fact file to help you understand the next chapter without pointlessly delaying with random tidbits to keep the story going.  
_

**Jhovolin**

**Name: **Aleta Lini Jhovolin** (_f)_  
Age: **17  
**Power:** None  
**Appearance: **Dark skin with a subtle paleness and light freakles. Brown, short, wavy hair thats almost black. Petite figure and small features that have a softness. Thin in the extreme and looks delicate. Her eyes are almond shaped and are a bright cherry red.  
**Personality: **Exuberant and acts on impulse. She doesn't think about her decisions and how they affect people. She doesn't get angry easily but can get annoyed. She has a childlike curiosity and if she is determined, she will get what she wants.  
**History: S**he was found lost in the woods, alone and scared so she was changed by Miguel who wanted to find a mate for Renaldo. Born Aleta Lini Travares

**Name: **Mirari Nual Jhovolin _**(f)**_  
**Age: **22  
**Power: **Can sence when vampire's she are attuned to are in trouble.  
**Appearance: **Dark skin and glossy mouse brown hair that is strait and falls to her waist. Her features are kind and loving. She has wide and open eyes with thick lashes that frame deep red eyes. She is tall and well built but moves more gracefully then the others. She is very strong and the best fighter.  
**Personality: **Caring and gets stressed easily. She is protective of those she loves and can become really angry when you hurt them. She fights for what she believes in.  
**History: **She and her husband, Miguel Jhovolin, were changed when vampires attacked their village but the vampire couldn't drain their bodys because, mid drink, they were killed accidenatally by another vampire, crushed. They then ran away into the forest.

**Name: **Renaldo Aemili Jhovolen **_(m)_**  
**Age: **18  
**Power: **Telekenisis  
**Appearance: **Dark skin but lighter then the others. He has dirty blond, longish messy hair that is wind swept and covers one bright red eye. His face is slim with angular cheekbones. He is tall and lean with only the hint of muscles. He has a cresent shaped scar above his left eyebrow.  
**Personality: **He is generally rather bored and goes along with most things. The opposit of his mate, he thinks carefully about anything he does and when he does it, he will wholeheartedly.  
**History: **Found Miguel and Mirari as a vampire nomadand cannot remember his past life.

**Name: **Miguel Farco Jhovolen **_(m)_**  
**Age:** 22  
**Power:** he doesn't believe it to be a power but he has an almost photografic memory.  
**Appearance: **Dark skin with a marble texture. He has long black hair that is slightly curly and his faciel features are nondescripet. He is handsome and tall without much muscle. His eyes are a deep shade of crimson.  
**Personality: **A thirst, almost mathing that of his thirst, for knowledge. He loves learning new things about vampire possibilitys. He is smart and doesn't like fighting.  
**History: **Same as Mirari

**Name: **Leticien Yaritza Thiago  
**Age: **19  
**Power: **none  
**Appearance: D**ark skin with a silken teaxture. She is the most beautiful. She has rich cheastnut hair with streaks of blond waving in it. Her hair isin waves rightdown to her hips. She has an oval face with wide eyes rimmed with long lashes. Her facial features are shap and angular. Her eyes are the darkest red. She is tall with an athletic shape and curves in the right places.  
**Personality:** Has temper issues and can turn when you least expect but other then that she has a quiet and friendly manner.  
**History: **Her and Pedro were going to be married when they were human but they were bitten on their honeymoon night. They formed a coven with other vampires in the area. A few hunderad years later, their coven got in a fight with the volturi and most were killed but Pedro and Leticien escaped and, on the run, found the Jhovolins who took them in.

**Name: **Pedro Thiago  
**Age: **20  
**Power: **none  
**Appearance: **Dark skin. Very handsom with aubern hair that is messily cropped short with soft features. He is quite tall and is the most muscular but by not that much. Same color eyes as his mate.  
**Personality: **Self Assured and witty. He is light hearted and can make a joke out of any situation.  
**History: **Same as Leticiens

Aleta - Renaldo  
Mirari - Miguel  
Leticien - Pedro


	10. Birth

_AN: I'm going first person, deal with it!!!!. ^-^ HOORAY!!! I'M NOT DEAD!  
I have seven ish other storys to do and some i havn't even posted yet as i'm afraid i'll get distracted from my current ones, which i am, anyway, i'll stop babbaling!  
Yeah, i really don't like how it's going. OCs annoy me to no end when reading but they are fun to make up. I'll get this over with as quickly as vampire possible! :-D  
_

**Birth**

_Bella's POV_

Jacob never left my side as i told my story and growled in warning when ever one of the vampires before us made a shocked sound or moved too quickly, which they did often. I told them everything, delaying as much as i could incase they decided to kill us. I broke off when i told them that i found out that i was pregnant. Jacob finished for me.

"We don't know what the _thing_ is. All i know is that it's growing far too quickly. She's only four months gone and she's practically in labour. It's killing her." Jacob gave me a dark look. "Yes she still wants to keep it."

* * *

_A week later _

We stayed at their house since i was in no condition to move. I guess it was curiosity that kept us alive. They wanted to know about the vegaterianism...and i guess little EJ.

"Jacob? Help me up."

Jacob reached down and lifted me gently up so i could stand. "Sure, sure. What's wrong?"

I hesitated. "I feel...weird and if i'm sic i don't want to spoil the floor."

"You feel weird?" He asked, an urgent concern filling his voice. "Are you okay? You sure it's not..."

"Nonsence Jacob. It's perfectly fi-"

I couldn't finish. Pain twisted in my stomach and wrenched away at my abdomen. "Oh..."

Then i threw up. The vomit was red...blood red.

I screamed. I couldn't see...everything was red. I heard cracks and ripping sounds in my stomach before i felt it. When i did feel it was was agony.

I fell down and hot arms caught me. I couldn't tell what was happening. All i could hear...feel...see...was the pain...

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

I coulodn't watch what was happening. I stayed with Bella as Miguel and Mirari, the oldest bloodsuckers worked on her. Ripping open her skin to tear out the creature inside her and Mirari, who was the most immune to human blood, bit her to push as much venom as possible into her system. I repetedly spoke to her, staring into her siteless eyes.

"Come on Bella, honey. You can do this. Your strong...you run with parasites. Your strong enough to get through this! Don't give up on me Bells. Fight." I whispered as i kissed her forehead.

"She's out." Whispered Miguel.

I didn't want to see the monster that had done this to Bella.

"Give her to me." Said Aleta. I heard the vampire take the monster in the other room and hum to it.

Bella's body convulsed and she screamed again. Another male vampire pumped regularly on her chest to beat her heart. Miguel and Mirari were biting her in everyplace that they could to save her as i breathed for her, her blood stained lips were unmoving.

It seemed that we were doing it for hours. Her heart still didn't respond.

But then...just as i had almost given up hope, not noticing the tears streaming down my face. There was a pulsate. It was slow so i beated down harder on her chest. With the venom in her system, her blood was thicker so it was harder then before. And her heart sped up. It was so quick, beating like a jackhammer in her chest. It was violent and continuous.

For days, she screamed and i knew the fire was burning her.

"Here. Do you want to see the girl?" Asked Aleta. I had not left Bella's side so had not seen the monster and did not want to. The small vampire held out the child. She was...well, beautiful. Her face was pale and her features were prominent and sharp. Her hair was curly, like Charlie's and a rich bronze colour. But her eyes...wide with an adult inteligence, were a deep brown. Exactly like Bella's. She was not the monster as i saw her. She was Bella's daughter and Bella loved her. But the most starteling thing...

"How old is she?"

"Three days old."

"I know that. She looks about a year old?" I said, aghasp. The little baby was not a baby. She was a small toddler.

Suddenly i heard something change. It was Bella's heart. It sped up, beating painfully fast and loud It sped up and up...and stopped. The impact was not disimilar to a truck crashing into a brick wall.

And her eyes opened.


	11. Reunite

_AN: As a special treat. I'm going to update more often. I also rememberd that i wrote that Renesme had green eyes. Yeah, sorry about the confusion. She has brown eyes now and looks exactly like breaking dawn renesme, okay?_

**Reunite**

_Presant Day_

"Bella. Why...?" Alice whispered. "Why did you leave?"

"Because. You know how over protective Edward is. I love Renesme and if i hadn't left, i wouldn't have her now. Sure, i should have told you something but i thought it would be easier on me if you saw something. Of corse...i knew you wouldn't be able to see what was happening with Jacob there but after i wasn't with Jacob anymore...i thought you would find me if you saw anything."

"Bella. I've been searching for you for four years...not a trace. It's like the werewolves. The moment before you left...you blurred compleatly away from my visions. It could be Renesme."

"Bella..." Whispered Edward. The pain was evident in his voice. I learned to reach out to him, to wrap my arms around him and keep him there but i couldn't. What if he didn't want me and i was too depressed for rejection at the moment. "How could you not tell me that i had a daughter. Or even let me know that your still alive!"

"i-i was scared..." And i broke down. Breaking in and out quickly and clutching my head. If i was human i would have been crying. I felt his arms wrap around me in a comphortable embrace and i clutched at him whilst i let myself calm down.

"C-can i meet her?" He asked into my hair.

I smiled up at him and nodded. I pulled his hand upstairs to the room that she was sleeping in...or supost to be sleeping in anyway. She was sitting starait up on the sofa and smiled happily when i entered.

"Mommy." She cried happily.

"Hey, baby." I whispered. "There's someone i want you to meet."

"Jacob?" She asked. "I wonder if i remember him." But i shook my head.

"This person is more important to us then Jacob." I gestured for Edward to come in so Nessie could see him.

"This...this is your father."

Nessie's bright eyes were wide and her mouth was a small 'O' as she stared at Edward.

"Hello Renesme." Edward smiled. "I've heard so much about you."

"Me too. Edward, yes? Mommy talks about you lots." She smiled one that was all to similar to Edward's. I almost cried with happiness. Nessie turned to me. "Can i show him?"

"Can i watch too?" I asked her and she nodded. Edward looked confused.

"Wha-"

I picked up Nessie and walked her over to Edward. Nessie placed her hand on Edward's cheek and i was holding her so i got to watch aswell. At first her power only worked with her hand but now it ran all across her body.

Nessie showed him pictures. I cringed when she showed the first memory she had of me, covered in blood and screaming. She showed other ones. Ones of the Brazilian Coven, one of her first hunt, of me as a vampire, lots of images of me and her and jacob. Then she showed one. I was almost crying, the moon sending small glitters across my skin a dark figure near me. I knew what memory this was and held her hand back from Edward's face. I knew the shock that was on Edward's face and Nessie's was in my face aswell, but for different reasons.

I was shocked because i did not know that Nessie had seen that night, Nessie was shocked because i interupted her and Edward was shocked because of the same reason as Nessie and pluss, the visins were freaky. I pushed my shield around Nessie again and whispered urgently to her that she shouldn't show people that memory. She looked like she was about to argue but she closed her mouth and nodded.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"She can sort of reverse your power. She was showing you her memories. She can also break through any mental shield. She flipped both our powers."

"_Our_ powers? You have a power?" Her asked and i nodded.

"A shield. I can block mental powers. I'm learning to project. I'm projecting my shield over Nessie aswell and pluss...i'm learning to break it."

I forced my shield away from me but somehow keeping it over Nessie. "I can..._hear_ you..." Edward muttered.

I smiled.


	12. Distant

_AN: Don't hate me for this. This is about the memory Nessie almost told Edward about. This part is very phsycalogical, explaining Bella's feelings towards Jake and Edward._

**Distance**

I was alone in the Cullen back yard. Left alone with my thoughts.

_Flashback_

_The moon shon through the canopy of the trees, reflecting off the dew from the mornings storm, glittering off my white skin. The moon was too white, too bright to make out any of the stars in the sky. I sat down close to his warm skin. My subconcious wondered whether Jacob felt to me when i was human, how i must feel to a vampire. The heat was wonderful. It was almost scalding, but relaxing like an over hot shower. Sometimes, me and Jacob were so in sync with each other and other times...we were, even when we were right next to each other, distant. _

_Now, however, was not the case. We were closer now then ever. I thought that when i became a vampire, we would be mortal enimies. Natural hatred for opposit spiecies. But we were Hot and Cold. Complamenting each other like Black and White. Ice and fire existing together peacefully. The Sun and the Moon. _

_The moon highlighted in my red eyes. If it were possible, i would swear i could feel tears pricking at my eyes and falling gently down my face. They were tears of sadness...of pain. But, somehow, of joy. I knew i would always love Jacob Black. So much that it was near to unbearable. He was my personal sun, my ray of joy that uplifted me when ever i saw him. But the pain was unworldly. The pain caused by the fect that the sun was behind an eclipse. My moon that was so beautiful. That it ment so much to me that when compared to the sun, the sun was just a ball of meaningless flames. My moon that was my reason for living and the sun couldn't compeat because my life was in a solar eclipse._

_But every now and again, i watched, patently, for the moon to move so that i could see the sun again. It didn't matter for how long. Those moments were precious for i knew that, soon, the moon would cover up the sun again or the sun would set. I couldn't live without the moon. If i did i would have to rely entierly on the sun. And sometimes...the sun is just a ball of flames._

_A ball of flames that i hold myself in, like now. Us both staring at the blinding whiteness in the sky, cluthing at each other closely. _

_Neither of us spoke as it would ruin the perfection of the moment. We didn't speak when we gazed at each otheres eyes, or when he tilted back my head, or when i leant in...closer...when we kissed._

_And nothing made sence any more. Small explosions fired off randomly in my mind like a solar storm. I could feel nothing that wasn't Jacob. His comforting arms wrapping gently around my waist, his hot breath in my mouth. I didn't even mind the smell which was godawful, Chemical like. My hands tugged through his scruffy black hair, pulling him closer. __The heat was everywhere. It ran like acid across my skin, like an open flame but i didn't care. I didn't care about anything at that moment anything that wasn't Jacob. My nails dug in too tight on his arms, bringing up blood but it healed over quickly._

_Suddenly...it all came_ _crashing to a grind hault. I couldn't do this. Sure, my life was srewed up enough, what with being on the run from the man i loved with his child that he didn't know he had and his natural enemy. Let alone me being in love with that enemy. I loved Jacob. Much more then i should. But it wasn't enough. Love shouldn't hurt this much. Cause so much pain. But it did. _

_My lips stopped moving before his did and as soon as i stopped responding he became still and gazed concerned into my amber eyes._

_"I'm sorry..." I whispered before running back to the house and up to Renesme's room. I could have gone in through the window but it would have woken her up._

_Isat down next to her bed and gazed at her perfectly beautiful features that were traced on her face. His features copied almost perfectly onto her without much tainting from me. _

_The guilt stabbed at me, wrenching out my heart until i wished i would die. It wasn't fair to Edward OR Jacob. I was betraying them. Jacob deserved to be with his pack. I wasn't sure how long it would take me to go back to forks. But i needed to search for them somewhere and forks was filled with their scent._

_I would go back when my eyes were golden and i was brave enough._

_End Flashback'_

It took me two years to be brave enough. And here i was. The day after that Jacob and I didn't speak as he seemed to understand that i needed time to think. And a year after that, i left him a note saying that he should go home to his pack and to not follow me. And i ran again.

"Hey, Bella." Alice spoke from behind me. "Your future just dissapeared suddenly. Whats Up?"

I smiled. "I was thinking of visiting Jacob. I haven't seen him for a year."

"Don't worry. I'll look after Nessie if you want." I nodded.

"Tell Edward that i went hunting."

"I'll try." Alice smiled. "Take my Porshe Turbo. Rose tuned it up pretty sweet so now it's not defeningly loud."

"Thanks Alice. Your the best sister a girl could have."


	13. Old Friends

_AN: Yay! I'm ALMOST FINISHED! Finally! WHOOP!_

**Friends**

I didn't bother to take the car. I walked instead. It gave me time to think about what i would say to him. I brought Nessie and she asked questions the whole way there about Jacob and all i could answer were single words.

By the time i reached the treaty line i stopped and waited for them to catch my scent as i didn't want to be the one to break out war although, technically, i wasn't a Cullen yet i was still a vampire and my appearance has changed a lot. They might not recognise me as Bella.

I heard the rush of heavy footsteps. The steps of animals. There were two of them. They smelt awful and i had to hold my breath. As two wolves, one chocolate brown and another white black, entered the clearing i picked up Nessie and stood up.

"Hello. Embry, Quil. Nice to see you here. Would you mind changing back. It would be nice to hear what your saying. I don't speak wolf." I smiled at them. Embry let out a low growl but Quil stared at me for some time and ran out of the clearing with Embry following. I sighed. How i wished i had Edward's power of reading minds.

They ran back out, human with their trousers on. They looked confusedly at me. "Who are you?" Embry growled.

"Don't you regognise me?" I smiled.

Nessie looked up at me. "I wanna see Jakie." I sighed.

"Allways impatient. Quil, Embry, have you alerted the rest of the pack that there's a vampire in the area?"

"Urgh...yes." Quil's brow furrowed.

"Ah, good. I can see Jake again. He did come back right because i did tell him to after i left." I muttered.

Quil stepped foreward. "Bella? Is that you."

Embry gasped. "Oh, hell no." He grinned. "Bells, your a stinking vampire. Well, i guess the treatys broken."

I shook my head. "I was changed by a group of vampires in Brazil. I ran off there four years ago."

"That's the same time as Jacob dissapeared. Did you both...you know, run off together?" Quil said.

Nessie giggled.

"Hey, who's the sprog?" Embry asked.

"The sprog is my daughter. Nessie, say hello to Quil and Embry. They are friends of Jakes."

She waved shyly at them.

"Hey, listen." I started. "Would it be compleatly out of order if we met on the res. Maybe Jacob's house. I havn't seen him for twoish years. It's a long story and it would be compleatly annoying to tell everyone individualy. Pluss Jacob can help me tell it."

"Oh, my god! So you did run off together."

"No! Not in that way." I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

Quil and Embry walked either side of me as we walked to the Black resident. When we got there, i saw several cars parked outside the house that must have belonged to the other members of the pack. Then the door opened.

"Hey, Quil, Embs. Can you tell me why the entire pack has camped out at my..." Jacob stopped mid sentence as his eyes landed on me.

"Hey Jake."

There was this moment filled with scilence. "Bella?"

I ran up to him and put one arm around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Nessie laughed.

"Nessie. Wow! She's..."

"Grown? Oh, you don't kniow the HALF of it. It's slowing down slightly."

"Of corse. Remember the night after she was born? She looked about five months old."

"Oh, yeah! That was creepy."

"I'm not creepy." Nessie muttered.

"She talks now?" Jake asked.

"Yep. But she prefers to show you the visions though."

"Hey, Nessie. Do you remember me?"

Nessie though about it for a bit. "Nope. Not really. Only little memories like that one mum didn't want me to show Edward."

Jake looked at me. "So. You told him?"

I hesitated. "Only a few hours ago, really."

"Where does he think you are now?"

"Hunting. Alice said that she would tell him i'm hunting." I looked down at the floor.

"Um...how much exactly did you tell him. I mean, you know..." He murmered. "I want to know i'll still be alive tomorow."

"No. I stopped Nessie before she could show him that one."

Jacob turned to stare at Nessie. "That was way past your bedtime. Why wern't you asleep?"

She grinned shyly and whispered a sorry.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, guys. But can you please tell us what's going on?" Embry shouted.

"Yeah. Now that your here Bells, maybe we might finally know what Jakie was doing when he was gone."

Jacob sighed. "Come on in."


	14. Well

_AN: YAY! le END!!! i'm happy but sad at the same time.  
_

**Well**

"So.l..let me get this strait..." Embry said. "Because all of us lot thought that you and Jacob had ran away to elope or something."

"But apparently not...since you've got Edward's sprog." Quil said, gesuring toward's Renesme, who did not appreciate being dubbed a 'sprog'

"And it is Edward's isn't it because it sure as hell doesn't look like Jacob." Jared said.

"Unless you got a little too friendly with Mike?" Embry joked and Jacob punched him in the arm.

"No." I laughed. "I ran away after i found out about Nessie."

"And i asked to come, to help her." Jacob said.

"Demanded, more like it." I said.

"Well, a pregnant woman should not be alone." Jacob said, looking upset.

Embry and Quil started giggeling again and Jacob punched them in the arm again. "You two are worse then cheerleaders."

"That's basically it." i said.

* * *

"It was lovely to see you again." I whispered to Jacob after we told most of our tale. We were walking back to the treaty line.

"Yeah. Thanks, Uncle Jake." Nessie yawned before dozing off in my arms.

"It was." He sighed. "I guess, now that your a vampire the treaty applies to you aswell."

"Oh, well." I said, smiling. "Forks is neutrel. I can't lose you as a friend, Jacob." I muttered.

"I know. I guess i'll have to get over it. I guess it'll be easier for me to accept, now that there's a kid involved."

I looked up at the sky. Night time, alomost exactly the same time as our kiss. I sighed heavily again. "Don't worry. You'll find someone."

Jacob scoffed.

"You will. What about..." i said, pointing to a black haired beauty who was deep in conversation with the other werewolves.

Jacob stared at me in horror. "Leah?" He laughed. "You are kidding me."

I rolled my eyes. "I can see it. I can just see it, s'all." I said and smiled when i saw a large blush creep up on his face.

"Right...right." He muttered. "Leah! ...you're crazy..."

"Bye, Jake." I said, before reaching up to kiss him on the cheek, once. He smiled.

"See ya, Bells."

* * *

I ran back to the Cullen's house and saw Edward's face.

"Have a nice time hunting?" He asked.I traced his voice for any signs of sarcasm or anger. Nope, it was clean and welcoming. I smiled.

"I need to put Nessie to bed. Do you think she could have Alice's for tonight?" I asked.

He nodded. "She won't mind." I swept past him and ran upstairs to put Nessie in Alice's room and then ran back downstairs again to Edward.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"There all hunting." He said simply. "We're alone. Well, apart from Nessie."

"For the first time in..." I said. He smiled. But something different flickered in his expession before he pulled me towards him, wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly, like he finally cold, now that i wasn't human. He kissed my forehead before inhaling the scent of my hair deeply. I relaxed in his arms and time seemed to stop for a moment.

He held me out at arm's length, looked me up and down and raised one eyebrow in the expression that i loved.

"You smell of dog." He said, wrinkling his nose.

_Oh... _I thought. I incoherantly attempted to form words but i couldn't think of anything.

He smiled at my akwardness. "I understand. You needed to see him and he needs closure of some sort."

"S-so...you're not mad?" I stuttered.

"Of coarse not. Silly Bella." He whispered before pulling me into a hug again. He tilted my head and gazed into my eyes, before leaning down so that his lips were pressed aginst mine. I reacted exactly like i did, the first time he kissed me, pratically attacked him, pulling my body closer to his, entangeling my hands in his hair.

We didn't need to stop for air so we just continued kissing as we ran upstairs to his room. My thought flickered once to Nessie...but she slept like the dead. Nothing would wake her once she was out.

He closed his door and we fell onto his sofa, still kissing and then we stopped. He held me in his arms.

"I love you so much Bella." He whispered as he kissed my neck.

"As do i." I murmured huskily.

All was well.


End file.
